I Will protect you until my last drop of blood
by Quetzacoatl203
Summary: Hilda has now 13 and haven't done any adventure since she was 9, but in the bird parade, Raven doesn't appear, bringing Trolberg in panic, so Hilda goes on an adventure too find raven, but when she finds him, can Hilda rescue him?
1. Chapter 1: the incident

**Chapter 1: the incident.**

Hilda had just become 13 years old, and haven't done any risky adventures since she was nine, so she started doing safer activities, like riding on a bike in Trollberg or playing in the near arcade with Frida and David. That night would be the bird parade, the 5th one after she moved to Trollberg. She was excited, raven would appear in the dark sky and light it, also she would talk to him because she doesn't see him pretty often, and only when he was passing through Trollberg in winter for a night and in the bird parade (just for being safer after he was knocked down by a rock) and she talking with Frida and David in the Arcade.

"So were we are seeing, as usual?" Frida asked.

"Yeah, 6:30 pm at the statue" said David

as he was beating a level of Donkey Kong "Will you come Hilda?"

"Of course, I don't see the Raven very often, so why would I miss this opportunity?" Hilda chuckled, flipping some coins from her palms.

"Ok, its kind of understandable but- GOD DAMMIT STUPID MACHINE" cried David, who kicked the arcade machine out of vented frustration, hurting his foot in the process.

"Chill David, it's just a game" said Frida, as she pulled a quarter out of her pocket, "Besides it's my turn so please let the champion of Donkey Kong through to show you, how to play the right way. "

"Calm down champion," Hilda smirked,"you couldn't with street fighter so don't brag about yourself." "

"As if you could with Pac Man." Frida chastised, as she beated another level.

"Well… nobody's perfect, as you think." Grumbled Hilda.

"Guys stop arguing! It's not impor-" a blast on the whistle interrupted the conversation.

"It's my mother, see ya at 6:30!"yelled Hilda as she waved his hand to his friends, and they waved back.

Hilda entered the car and her mother seemed a little nervous, so Hilda asked "What happened? You normally get excited in the bird parade"

"Hilda… this isn't normal" said her mother as she pressed the accelerator. "I will tell you at home"

"What do you mean by this isn't normal?" Hilda asked her mother, but she didn't replied.

Hilda didn't knew what was happening, she checked his clock "Its 2:36" she thought "Raven must be home now".

When she got home, she was received by her deerfox, Twig, Alfur (seeing a little nervous) and surprisingly, the woodman, reading his book.

"Oh god, Hilda, thank god you came, I've got bad news for you" said Alfur a bit fast.

"What's happening, and where is Raven?" said Hilda.

"That's what we were going to tell you, he doesn't appear anywhere" said his mom.

"WHAT?!" yelled Hilda.

"We called the woodman to see if he had seen Raven" said Alfur.

"And no, I didn't see him either" said the woodman.

"This isn't good! If he doesn't appear tonight… I don't know what will happen next" said Hilda. "Maybe he was knocked down by another child".

"That's what we thought at first, but I seek for him in all Trollberg and… He doesn't appear." Said Johanna, grabbing some Jorts.

"Calm down, maybe he waked up a bit late or gotten a bit lost, nothing of a great deal" said calmly the woodman. "Maybe he will come in the night".

"Well you're right" said Alfur, calming down. "But what if-".

"He will come, don't worry." Said woodman, closing his book that said "The burdid culture, a lost in time history".

"Ok, we will just wait until 7:00 pm" said Hilda. "Maybe he will come".

"Maybe…" said his mother, still nervous.

It was 6:25 pm and Hilda get early to the statue, while she was waiting for Frida and David, he was remembering the moments with raven, when he was knocked down by Trevor, when he remembered what he was when he almost drowned, when he was seeking for her when he entered that magic house, all the times he talked to her, Alfur, her mother, Frida and David about his adventures, the moment when they both dispersed the storm and then free that little climate spirit from Victoria Von Gale. But as she thought of that, she started to think "Does Victoria Von Gale has something to do with the disappear of Raven" he started shaking of fear if what she was thinking was true, but then she said. "No, nobody knows of Victoria after the incident, I don't think she would do something with Raven" she then, saw Frida and David coming towards her:

"Guys! Raven doesn't appear anywhere. Have you seen him?" Hilda said.

"WHAT?!" David yelled.

"This is bad, but I think I saw raven while coming here." Said Frida, but she seemed not too sure.

"That kinda relaxes me, but it could be just a normal raven, but who knows?" Hilda said.

"Well, all we can do is wait for Raven to (hopefully) appear."Alfur said as he showed up.

All agreed and waited…

Raven waked up in a dark place and felt pretty weak, but he tried to walk, and as he started trying, he discovered he was attached to a thick chain, and he couldn't move, he tried transforming into his thunderbird form but he couldn't. "what's happening?" he tried to transform again but it failed, he was pretty weak, he tried to remember what day it was and then remembered. "It's the fucking bird parade! What time is it?" he yelled as he tried to break the chain, but this one electrocuted him, as he felt to the floor, he realized he was bleeding from his legs, then he realized he was kidnapped.

"Feels bad, isn't it?" a female voice said.

"Who said that?! REVEAL!" yelled raven.

"Me, Victoria Von Gale" she said as she revealed. Raven was shocked.

"Remember me? And remembered the day you and the blue-haired girl destroyed all

my worked progress? Well I want to be paid for that, and I will start for you!"said Victoria as he turned on the lights.

"I didn't do anything to you! I didn't knew you were hiding a climate spirit as a subject for experiments until Hilda told me!."said Raven as he started to feel weaker.

"No you supported the girl even after I have left Trollberg, so you also destroyed my work" she yelled. "But now my work will be better, as I have another and more source of power for my experiments."

"What? A new and stronger climate spirit?" he said.

"No, you!" She said as she was leaving the room.

"WHAT?! You don't know what are you doing, you're gonna make Trollberg fell into anarchy! You can't use me for your experiments! You will pay for this! I will…" started saying raven when Victoria left the room.

"I will protect Trollberg! _I will protect you, Hilda, until my last drop of blood, I promise!._ " Raven said as he fainted.


	2. Chapter 2: The Bird Crisis

Hilda checked her clock again "8:30, when I first meet Raven he get to the parade it was 8:00 pm. What happened to him?" Hilda worried and started to see that her companions and the rest of the people started to get very worried, some people even started to scream feared, causing panic in the people.

"The Great Raven didn't come, what did we do?!" someone yelled

"We have insulted him! You should feel shame!" some monk answered "Were going to die thanks to your fault!"

"We are going to die!" another monk fretted and then he started praying.

Hilda and her companions started running to the car as the crowd started to panic and the police tried to calm them, some fire started to light in some places.

"This is going to be a bad night!" Johanna shrieked as she drove as fast as she could to home.

"Now this is a serious problem!" Alfur barked. "And it will be made by the people

"Ironic" said David.

Everyone got down of the car and entered the house, Johanna shut the door, everyone started to talk about the new crisis while Frida turned on the T.V. and put the news channel.

"The experts call this new growing crisis 'The bird crisis' as the Great Raven didn't appear tonight. Unrest is taking the streets of Trollberg and the police is doing the best they can. In other news…" Frida turned off the T.V.

"This isn't going to finish any time soon, but we can be optimistic, right?" Johanna gulped.

"Raven not appearing in the day he should do and making the city to quickly fell into anarchy isn't a very good scenario for optimistic futures" answered David as he was taking a soda from the fridge.

"Can we calm down for a second?!" Hilda interrupt the discussion as she took a deep breath. "We need to think on something to resolve this crisis, we don't know what will happen tomorrow, If we want to overcome this crisis, we will need a plan, any ideas?"

"Get as many supplies as possible, maybe some persons will sack the supermarkets, so we need to get food until there's no food anymore" Frida suggested.

"Do we try to help to destroy the unrest? If we do that, we can make the crisis end faster!" David hinted.

"We could make them sign paperwork that guarantees there will be security" Alfur contributed.

"Alfur… we told you that humans don't work like that" Johanna explained Alfur.

"Why do humans always want to make the hard way" argued Alfur.

"Wait! …I think I got an idea" said Hilda. "But can be risky"

"What is it?" asked Alfur.

Hilda saw her loyal deerfox, Twig and continued. "I will search for Raven"

All of the people in the room gasped. "Hilda, this isn't safe, you decided to leave the adventures after the black hound. You've lost your ability!" His mother groaned. The rest agree.

"No, not at all." Hilda replied. "I still love nature because that's a part of me".

"You could die!" David exclaimed.

"But we could die anyways if we just sit here and do nothing!" she said

"She's right" added Frida. "We should at least try to find him, dont you think?"

"If you agree or not, I'm gonna search for him… even if I die in there!" Hilda shot.

"Well y-you could… go, but promise me that you will be back, _I don't want to lose my only son_ " Hilda's mother concluded with a drop on her face.

" _I promise_ " Hilda said and putted some canned food, water, his old sweater and prepared to go until Alfur interrupted.

"Me and Twig will go with you" he said as he jumped onto her hair.

"Ok, but you will be behind me, ok?" Hilda replied.

"Ok!" He answered.

Hilda got out of the house and left Trollberg to start a great, yet dangerous, rescue adventure of Raven.

Raven opened his eyes and found himself trapped in a hospital bed connected to some pipes on his body. And what resulted in curiosity, In his bigger form, yet, very weak.

"Good morning! Would you like to eat your breakfast now or wait a little bit?" Victoria beamed as he entered the room.

"Why do you make such question? Of course I want to eat! You left me practically without food yesterday you mad bitch!" yelled Raven to her.

"Well, here is your breakfast" Victoria chortled as she left a bowl of seeds near Raven.

"Only seeds? I need more variety! Seeds don't satisfy me at all!" protested Raven.

"But is enough to satisfy my needs. Eat, you will need it" She offered as he started a machine in the corner of the room, but Raven denied.

"You want the hard way, huh? Well, sure!" Victoria then shot a lever and Raven saw that all his blood started leaving his body.

"W-what is this?" Raven groaned as he tried to break free.

"You're my power, don't remember? I'm getting fuel for my brand new storm maker, that's why you're in your bigger form, so I get more fuel." She laughed.

"You'll pay for this, I'm not going to surrender until I'm dead and you will be dead anyways!" Raven yelled, but she left the room whistling and then Raven fainted again as his blood continued to leave his body.


	3. Chapter 3: No time to lose

Johanna didn't rest that night because she wanted to make sure no one entered the house, Frida and David slept that night in her house because it was too dangerous to get out that night, and their parents let them, even though it was a very hard night: many people yelling, sounds of guns firing and even some explosions, the situation wasn't obviously taken out of control, that morning Johanna waked up the kids and told them to serve some cereal and then she slept in the sofa. While she slept, the kids started talking:

"What do you think is doing Hilda?" David asked Frida while he started to serve cereal in a bowl.

"She might be still sleeping, I think she didn't rest last night" she answered as she took out the milk.

"You might be true, the trolls still are over there even after the army purged them tho" He doubted as he started to pour milk. "But she might have slept in a safe place, and she haves Alfur and Twig"

"All I hope is that they are safe and unharmed" Frida said doubtfully, and she looked Hilda's mom. "And I think she would be praising god for her"

"So…" David started as he started eating cereal. "So what do we do now? Do we get out or stay in the house?"

"We should stay safe and not leave the house until the crisis is over or, at least, when it's safer." Frida proposed, as she also started eating.

"I think the same way, do we play dragon panic for now?" David suggested.

"Yeah!" she answered. "We can't be here doing nothing!"

"Good" he approved, but he couldn't stop thinking if Hilda was ok or not.

Hilda waked up to the voice of Alfur, she was still very sleepy because she started sleeping at 1:00 a.m. and walked a very long trail before that, still, she opened her backpack and ate a cucumber sandwich and some water, then she stood up and continued walking with Alfur and Twig, as they were talking:

"So how far are we from Trollberg now, Alfur?" she asked, as Alfur checked the map.

"Like… 25 kilometers from home now" the little elf answered. "And what time is it?"

"9:00 a.m., we started walking 30 minutes ago" she responded. "But we didn't find Raven yet and it doesn't seems to be any clues near here"

"Be optimistic, we will find him any time soon" Alfur smiled.

"… Hopefully" she doubted.

They were crossing some mountains (where it appeared to be a lot of trolls, probably they ran from the purge of trolls the last year to here) when they found a cave, ehere it appeared to be inhabited by someone, as there was a campfire, some cups and dirty dishes, also something that appeared to be a tent, but there wasn't nobody to receive them, so Hilda thought "What happened here? Nobody is here" but it seemed that the cave was deeper, so she entered, although Alfur didn't wanted to and Twig became nervous. Hilda turned on a stick with fire and walked deeper, then she founded what appeared to be a battle scene:

"Wh-What happened here?" Alfur fretted.

"I don't know, but someone started a fight" she answered and ordered Twig to smell the blood and broken objects, it returned with some big feathers and a lab coat.

"Big feathers, raven-like feathers… These are from the Great Raven! What happened to him?" Hilda worried about Raven being in trouble.

"He also lost blood!" Alfur yelled as he discovered that some blood started to have some electric flow.

Twig smelled some more blood and roar, Hilda checked the blood.

"But not all the blood is from Raven, some is… human?" she said curiously as she started thinking "Seems that Raven actually put of a fight before she got captured, and the one who captured him is human… and Twig seems to know her…" As she thought this she said:

"I think I know who might have kidnapped Raven"

"Really? Who?!" Alfur wondered.

"… Victoria, Victoria Von Gale…" she accused as they started to leave the cave.

"That mad bitch!"

"So… this seems to be Raven's house" guessed Alfur.

"Yes, and it seems that Victoria tried to capture him, but got hurt in the process." She continued.

"But where do we found Raven?" Alfur asked as they left Raven's home.

"… In that mountain." Hilda answered as she looked to a mountain that was taking out some kind of storm. "There's no time to lose, hurry Twig."

It passed an hour when Raven had (again) waked up in the first room he waked up, in his smaller form, chained, but curiously he felted more strong (maybe victory feed him in some kind of way?) so raven started looking something near him and founded some broken sharpy metal, paper and a bowl. He then started thinking of how to break free with these when Victoria entered the room:

"Are you getting better?" She asked.

"… N-no" he answered, trying to imitate a weaker voice.

"Huh, curious, I fed you via injection and you still feel pretty weak?" she asked curiously.

"Well, birds aren't feed via blood, you know?

"I thought It would work… well, while you don't die, I'm ok with that" She said, and then left the room.

Raven then putted the paper on his leg in the chain and started cutting with the metal the chain, as he had the paper on his leg, the chain wouldn't electrocute him as he destroyed the chain. After he broke the chain, he transformed in his bigger form.

"Now you're so dead, Victoria, You won't hurt Hilda or anyone, _as soon as I have blood on my body._ " He yelled " _I will protect Hilda until my last drop of blood"_ and then he charged to the door.


	4. Chapter 4: The end…?

Johanna waked up around 12:00 A.M., it was surprisingly snowing and the temperature was -5°C, she put her jacket on and went to the 2 kids, which were playing Dragon Panic, she asked them:

"Do you know why is snowing outside in this time of year?" they both said no.

"I've heard the news and they don't actually know why!" David exclaimed, putting on a blanket.

"Pretty strange, even the temperature outside is dropping really fast, hear this" Frida added as she turned on the radio.

"This is the climate news, with Fred Nilsson, the temperature is still dropping and it's already -15°C, we recommend to not leave your house and get as warm as possible…" Frida turned off the radio. Johanna worried about Hilda and her companions.

"I hope they are alright, all we can do is pray for them" David fretted. Johanna started making hot chocolate, hoping that all of this ended soon, at least there was no fight in Trollberg.

Hilda started running to the mountain as it started snowing heavily, but she couldn't enter in as there was almost no caves and these didn't have anything interesting, they were starting to lose hope when Twig founded a little door in the floor, the three of them entered as Alfur doubtfully asked:

"Do you think Victoria is using Raven for his experiments? I mean, it makes sense, Raven was captured by Victoria and it started to make a snow storm without any climate spirits"

"All says it's true, but I hope she haven't done anything to him" she answered.

She turned on a lantern and walked the narrow corridor. Then she founded an iron door, she asked Alfur if he could enter in and open the door. As he was opening the door, Hilda started imagining Raven in her room, talking again about how he was almost hunted or when he fought some big bears, and she started thinking that he wasn't just a big Raven praised by an entire city, that even when he is a bird, is also a bit human, that he acts like a human sometimes, but she went back to real life as she heard the door opening:

"You're welcome!" Alfur sang as he jumped on Hilda's backpack, then they entered.

It was a big room with a medical bed and a machine on his back, who showed some pipes transporting blood. "Raven's blood" she thought "Victoria uses Raven's blood as fuel for his experiments, that damn bitch!" she opened the next door which send to a great, circular hall with a big machine in the center, were the blood entered and made some strange noises, and in the bottom, Victoria, pushing some buttons "She made this storm maker using Ravens blood" Hilda thought and then she yelled to Victoria:

"Stop your mad scientist shit! Unless you want to make it the hard way"

"Ah! I was waiting for you, but too bad I don't want any interruptions now!" Victoria said as she was getting a shotgun and started shooting to Hilda, running and taking cover.

"God dammit! Why I didn't bring anything for combat if I knew I would be in one?!" Hilda groaned"

"Don't ask m-LOOK OUT" Alfur pointed on Victoria as she was getting closer, Hilda started running again.

They ran to a dead end as Victoria said. "Sorry, I need some tasteful revenge" she pointed her shotgun to them. "Any last words?"

"I just w-"Hilda was interrupted as Raven destroyed the wall in the other side of the room.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TO PULL THE FUCKING TRIGGER" He yelled as he started flying towards Victoria, who started to shoot on him, dodging the bullets.

Raven threw to the wall Victoria, who stood up and got a pipe for defending herself, Raven got some wounds on his wings and peak, but Hilda gained time and started to watch on how to destroy the storm maker, while Raven left Victoria unconscious.

"Well… Victoria knows how to defend pretty well" Raven said perplexed, transforming into his smaller form "She could make me some big wounds on me, but anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass, maybe? What do you else think?" Hilda joked, trying to figure out how to turn off the machine. "We would need some help, don't you think?"

"Ok, ok, I'm helping… any ideas of how to turn this off?" Raven answered, seeing the big machine.

"Maybe Victoria has the keys" Alfur suggested as he pointed on something that appeared to be a bolt.

Twig went to Victoria and found some keys, Hilda grab them and tried to turn off the machine until she founded the right key and turned off the storm maker.

"Should we destroy this? I mean is dangerous if someone finds this working" Alfur cautioned.

"Good idea! Raven, can you destroy it?" Hilda suggested.

"Say no more!" He answered as he transformed and destroyed the storm maker, then he said. "Now thank you for coming here and save me, Hilda, Alfur and little Twig!"

"No problem, We came here after…" Hilda started saying as Victoria woke up and grabbed the shotgun, Raven discovered what was Victoria doing and yelled:

"HILDA, WATCH OUT" Raven then transformed in his bigger form and pushed Hilda as he received the bullets from the shotgun, falling to the ground.

"RAVEN!" Hilda shouted as she was getting a revolver from the table and shoot in the head of Victoria, killing her.

Hilda ran towards Raven's body and hugged it, she could feel the blood of Raven mess her clothes, but she hugged him even stronger and started crying

"Don't leave, Raven, Don't leave us, don't leave me Raven, DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME, PLEASE!" But he didn't answered, Hilda still tried to wake him, but Alfur interrupted:

"It's useless, Hilda, he have left us" After hearing this, Hilda left him and started crying even louder.

"No, NO! It was me that should be dead, I'm not that important, you are Raven! YOU ARE! FUCK YOU!" she sobbed, and she punched the corpse, Alfur and Twig also started crying.

"You're hurting me more than I am already! Stop!" He said as he opened his eyes and transformed back to his smaller form. "I'm not dead, I'm just trying to sleep".

Hilda opened her eyes and saw Raven standing in front of her, bleeding but still alive. "OMG, DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" She cried of happiness as she hug Raven, who screamed.

"Don't hug me now, you're hurting me and I'm weak!" Hilda retired a bit from him, but he continued "In my bigger form, I can handle some bullets without dying, but dam! That hurts!"

"Sorry… I didn't know you lived in a cave as almost a human!" She answered.

"Meh, it's more comfortable than a nest and some worms, but not that 'bird'" Raven admitted "But we need to go back to Trollberg anyways! I bet they are already in anarchy.

"It's cold outside thanks to the storm maker, I don't think anyone is destroying Trollberg!" Alfur interrupted the conversation. "But can you fly even in your actual state?"

"Well… The pullets didn't hit on the wings, so yeah!" He answered. "Let's get out from this shitty place"

Everyone left the lab and got to the surface. Raven transformed and the rest got on his back, they flied back to Trollberg. They entered Hilda's house, Frida, David and Johanna ran towards them.

"You're back! And with Raven!" They cheered and hugged Hilda.

"Damn, Trollberg seems a shithole! Are you alright?" exclaimed Raven.

"Do you think you should light the sky this night? I mean, maybe you will return Trollberg to normality" David suggested to Raven, he nodded. "Thanks, we need it"

That night Raven flew on the sky and light it, everyone looked up and cheered "It´s the Great Raven, we are saved!" "I told you he would come" "Long live the Great Raven",

Hilda looked him until it was time to get sleep, It was a hard day after all! But when he started to feel asleep, Raven knocked on his window, she opened it and he mumbled:

"C-can I sleep in your room? I don't want to be kidnapped again, and also is cold outside" Raven looked embarrassed, but Hilda answered.

"Yeah! No problem, in fact, we can share the bed!"

"But… but you don't care?" He gasped.

"No, not at all!" She answered.

They both slept in the bed. In a moment, Hilda got a nightmare, so he hugged Raven as if he was a Teddy bear. He waked up after this, but he didn't mind at all!

While they were resting, some lights started to glow in the dark, waking Twig, who looked curiously looked at the two lights glowing on Hilda and Raven, these ones seemed to move and change of position, and then they entered back, Twig looked confused, but it didn't gave importance.

 **Fin…?**


End file.
